Irascible child
by He-s-One-Of-A-Kind
Summary: Minho rentre à l'appartement des SHINee après quelques semaines sur tournage de 'To The Beautiful You'. La veille, un certain épisode passait à la télé. [2min - OS]


Petit délire personnel suite au visionnage de l'épisode 11 de _To The Beautiful You_. Pour ceux qui ne regardent pas ce drama, mais qu'attendez-vous encore ? Il est génial, il faut le voir !

Donc, dans l'épisode 11, le personnage de Minho pose malencontreusement sa main sur la poitrine du personnage de Sulli. Les têtes qu'ils tirent après sont assez épiques d'ailleurs... x)

Bref, petit passage qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, et qui m'a inspirée ce petit OS...

Petit 2min en mode pétage de plombs de Taemin ! ^^

Enjoy~ !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« SES SEINS ! TU AS TOUCHÉ SES SEINS ! »

Taemin hurlait. Minho, encore sur le pas de la porte, le regardait ahuri.

Il n'était même pas encore rentré dans l'appartement qu'on lui criait déjà dessus. Après un mois de tournage intensif du drama dans lequel il était l'acteur principal, le jeune homme rentrait enfin chez lui, heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses ami et son petit ami après plusieurs semaines sans les avoir vu.

Tout en gardant un œil son petit ami, Minho entra dans l'appartement, posa sa valise dans un coin et retira ses chaussures. Précautionneusement, car il savait de vécu qu'un Taemin en colère pouvait être très dangereux, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui le regardait d'un air furieux les mains posées sur les hanches.

Arrivé face à lui, il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quoi de plus normal pour des retrouvailles après un mois de séparation ?

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Taemin lui hurla une nouvelle fois dans les oreilles avant de tourner les talons d'un pas furibond, de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer violemment la porte.

Minho dépité s'avança dans le couloir. À hauteur de la porte du salon l'attendait Jinki. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel celui-ci répondit dans un haussement d'épaule blasé :

« Je n'en sais rien, mais pitié fais-le taire ! Il nous rabâche sans arrêt les oreilles depuis hier soir à propos de seins... Tu ne sais pas combien c'est perturbant d'entendre Taemin parler de seins à longueur de temps ! »

L'acteur haussa un sourcil, décidément il ne comprenait rien ! Taemin parler de seins ? Absurde ! Et qu'avait-il à voir dans l'histoire ?

Il jeta un coup de d'œil derrière Jinki et son regard tomba sur Kibum qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Kibum attrapa l'ordinateur à côté de lui et tourna l'écran en direction de Minho.

Sur l'écran il se vit lui même dans son rôle de Kang TaeJun une main posée sur la poitrine de celle qui jouait le rôle de Gu JaeHee, Sulli. La connexion dans son cerveau se fit en partie. Il savait maintenant ce que Taemin lui reprochait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas c'est pourquoi il le lui reprochait.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur la droite. Aux côtés de Kibum, Jonghyun tentait de manière très subtile de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Les deux mains posées sur quelque chose d'invisible juste devant son bassin, il bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, donnant dans le vide des coups de reins très subjectifs.

Et là Minho comprit. Le manque, ajouté à l'épisode du drama paru le jour précédent, avait rendu Taemin exécrable et surtout excessif ! Ça n'était pas la première fois que Jonghyun lui faisait remarquer que son petit ami devenait insupportable après une période d'abstinence trop longue et cette fois-ci question abstinence, ils battaient tous leurs records !

Il envoya un regard de remerciement à son ami, et partit d'un pas décidé vers la chambre. Il ne vit pas le sourire pervers qui s'afficha alors sur visage de Jonghyun, ni les regards étonnés de Jinki et Kibum qui n'avaient rien vu du message du leader vocal, se contentant de l'observer lui.

Minho arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le maknae du groupe. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et abaissa doucement la poignée devant lui. Prudemment il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un objet arrivant à grande vitesse le fit reculer précipitamment. Il réussit à s'éloigner juste à temps avant de voir son réveil s'écraser sur le mur à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

Décidément, Jonghyun avait raison sur un point, son petit ami était excessif dans ce qu'il faisait... Prenant son courage à deux mains, Minho entra rapidement dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Yah ! Taeminnie-ah ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exa... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un oreiller s'écrasa contre son visage.

« ...gères ? »

OK, ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait y arriver. Taemin, debout devant son lit, le fixait l'air furieux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Minho aurait déjà été foudroyé.

« Que j'exagère ? Que j'exagère Minho ? »

La colère le faisait même parler informellement.

« Tu as touché les seins de cette _fille_ ! Alors non je ne crois pas que j'exagère. »

« Je suis acteur Taemin, ce genre d'inconvénient fait parti de mon travail d'acteur... »

Minho essayait d'expliquer à son petit ami quelque chose de fondamental que celui-ci semblait avoir oublié sous le coup de la colère.

Son regard lançant des éclairs, Taemin se rapprocha de son aîné, menaçant.

« N'essaie pas de me prendre pour un idiot Minho ! Je sais ce qu'implique le métier d'acteur. Mais que tu ais eu à toucher les... »

Il sembla avoir du mal à le dire.

« ... seins de cette Sulli, d'accord, pas de problème. Mais comment vas-tu m'expliquer la tête d'imbécile heureux que tu as osé affiché dans les scènes suivantes ? »

Taemin était maintenant si proche de Minho qu'il devait lever la tête pour continuer de soutenir son regard.

« Tu es content ? Tu as pu toucher des seins ? Alors ça fait qu'elle effet le corps d'une femme ? »

On virait vers irrationnelle là. Minho regardait Taemin continuer de s'agiter et de s'énerver contre lui pour... rien il fallait bien le dire, se demandant comment il allait stopper le flot d'absurdités que son petit ami arrivait à débiter à la seconde.

« Je ne te savais pas intéressé par les femmes ! Je ne te suffis plus peut-être ? »

OK cette fois s'en était trop. Minho attrapa le plus jeune par le deux épaules, le fit brusquement pivoter vers le mur, et le plaqua fermement contre celui-ci. Ses lèvres se posèrent fermement sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Hum ! Qu'est-ce que... ! »

Taemin se débattait, tentant de le repousser, mais Minho tenait bon.

D'une main, il bloqua les deux poignets de son cadet au dessus de sa tête. Sa deuxième vint se caler sur la hanche de Taemin, collant leur deux bassins ensembles.

« Ha ! Minho-Hyung~ ! » gémit son petit ami.

Mieux, beaucoup mieux, pensa le dit Minho.

Doucement, il relâcha les poignets de Taemin pour venir placer ses mains sous ses cuisses et ainsi le soulever. Le maknae, sentant le sol s'éloigner de ses pieds enroula instinctivement bras et jambes autour du corps de Minho. Ce dernier en profita pour le plaquer plus fermement contre le mur, provoquant une douce friction entre leur deux bassins.

Un gémissement plus prononcé s'échappa de la bouche de Taemin.

« Yah ! Minho ! »

La voix de Jinki résonna à travers la porte.

« Quand je t'ai demandé de la faire taire, c'était pas pour que tu lui fasses faire d'autres sons à la place ! »

Il semblait être lassé de tout ça.

« Minho-ya ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon bébé après avoir posé tes mains sur le corps d'une fille ! »

Kibum. Minho ricana intérieurement, mais ne lâcha pas un instant la bouche de son cadet. Derrière la porte des bruits de lutte se firent entendre. Puis plus rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Minho ! J'emmène les deux autres faire un tour pour la soirée ! Profitez-en bien, vous avez un mois à rattraper il me semble ! »

Jonghyun. Je pouvais deviner rien qu'au son de sa voix le regard pervers qu'il devait avoir en ce moment-là. Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier. Plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

Le sexe n'était pas la solution à beaucoup de conflits ? Certe non, mais quand il s'agissait de Taemin et de ses caprices d'enfant... C'était Jonghyun-Hyung qui lui avait donné la solution la première fois, et qui continuait de lui donner la permission depuis.

Alors si Jonghyun-Hyung était d'accord...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà ! Petit (gros) délire de moi-même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review~ !


End file.
